Wherever you will go
by Chachos
Summary: [AU] —Me estaba preguntando...¿Quien estará tomando mi lugar junto a ti?. —Pregúntale a ella. —¿Sabes? todos cargamos con una gran sombra pero, al final se que siempre habrá un pequeño rayo de luz que la irá destruyendo. —¡Tú, tú sabes algo al respecto de eso!. —Yo...yo...puedo explicarlo. —Ahórrate tus comentarios Dragneel.


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**[N/A] bueno, esto es algo que llevo escribiendo desde hace como dos semanas...y sí recién lo termino porque mi puto bloqueo no me dejaba hacer absolutamente nada, Y bueh, en el summary me dio flojera poner las parejas porque el capcha se cambiaba a cada rato, así que mientras vayan leyendo se darán cuenta quienes son y así!, bueh...creo que es todo, lucybibers y nalu fans odiadme deben!, jajaja okay no, pero tal vez sí, en fin si eres mega fan de Lucy y el nalu ni te ofendas ni nada (a mi también me gusta el nalu, pero me gusta hacer dramas y esté tipo de cosas que comúnmente pasan a mi alrededor lol), es todo creo, me voy yendo, espero sus sensuales reviews~**

**Por cierto, me disculpo si llega haber un error, pues la mierda de word no me marca los errores D:**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~[Wherever you will go]~<strong>

**.**

**.**

Por las calles de Magnolia se encontraba cierto rubio de ojos azules caminando. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y viendo disparatadamente los locales que había por el centro. Él era Sting Eucliffe, a pesar de tener alguna expresión de no importarle nada, sí que lo hacía. Recién había salido de un triangulo amoroso en el cual estaba él, su hermano Rogue y la mejor amiga de ambos, Yukino, de la cual ambos se habían enamorado y habían decidido hacer su mayor esfuerzo por conquistarla sin importar a cual de los dos escogiera, entre ellos no habría rencores, aunque tiempo después se dio cuenta que su enamoramiento por Yukino solo fue un pequeño lapso. Pero va, é no estaba resentido ni con su hermano y mucho menos con Yukino, si no con la vida, pues esta siempre le hacía lo mismo, cada que se enamoraba de alguna chica linda y soltera, resultaba que en menos de la semana que llevara de conocerla al día siguiente está ya tenía novio. Incluso llego a pensar que él era feo, pero se miraba al espejo y no podía creerlo, vamos que Sting es arrogante, pero de cierto modo era acertado su pensamiento. ¿Qué chica no quisiera estar con un chico alto fornido, rubio natural y de ojos azules?, sin mencionar que aunque no pareciera, sus intenciones siempre eran buenas. Pateo una piedra y después miro al cielo. Prosiguió con su travesía por la acera y siguió observando los locales por los cuales pasaba.

—Pero que día tan aburrido. —Bufo de manera molesta y dando un pisotón al concreto. Entonces recibió una llamada entrante. —¿Qué quieres Orga?...ah…pues sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer…sí…aja…—Siguió escuchando lo que Orga decía, eso hasta que tuvo que cruzar en una esquina y colgó al terminar de hablar con Orga y guardo su teléfono.

Prosiguió su andar hasta que una tienda de tatuajes había llamado su atención y decidió entrar. Haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta, solo vió a una tipa de cabellos rosas detrás de un escritorio. Sting podría jurar que su cabello parecía algodón de azúcar.

—¿Tienes una cita para algún tatuaje o solo vienes a mirar?

—Solo vengo a mirar algunos diseños y tal vez saber precios. —Respondió el rubio.

—Está bien, puedes dar un vistazo a los diseños y fotos de tatuajes que se han hecho, siéntete cómodo.

En lo que Sting se puso a dar un recorrido observando en las paredes los innumerables diseños y fotografías de las personas que salían con sus tatuajes. De la puerta que estaba cerca del escritorio de la pelirosa salió un hombre de cabellos azules y un tatuaje en la parte derecha de su rostro.

—Meredy. —Llamó a la pelirosa y está enseguida dejo de hacer su papeleo para ponerle atención aquel hombre. —¿No ha llegado él joven que se haría el tatuaje con la cliente que tengo adentro?

La pelirosa hizo una mueca y echo un vistazo a las citas anteriores. —Lo siento Jellal, Natsu Dragneel no ha llegado.

—Uhmm, está bien. —Sin más volvió a entrar por donde vino.

Sting no fue ajeno a la pequeña conversación entre Meredy y Jellal. Se había impresionado levemente, pues no sabía que al tipo que más admiraba se haría un Tatto. Miró un sinfín de tatuajes, habidos y por haber, chicas con un pequeño infinity en sus muñecas o el tobillo, nombres, tribales, etc. Sin aguantar más su curiosidad, paso por "casualidad" por donde se había salido Jellal hace un rato, había una ventana semi polarizada, donde se podía apreciar lo que era la sala donde hacían los tatuajes y allí la vio. No le puso atención del todo por seguir viendo los tattos, pero la vio. Estaba sentada sobre la silla y con la manga de su brazo izquierda descubierta hasta su hombro mientras aquel sujeto de nombre Jellal pasaba la aguja por su blanca piel y ella apretaba con fuerza la parte de la silla donde recargaba su brazo. Eso solo fue algo fugaz, pues él chico de apellido Eucliffe prosiguió mirando aquellas fotos.

—Un momento…—Murmuro en voz baja para después volver a ver por la ventana para mirar detenidamente a la muchacha que estaba dentro. Él estaba seguro que la conocía, y claro…era Lisanna Strauss, nunca platicaban o se llegaron a ver en persona, solo platicaban bastante por vía facebook y cabe decir que se llevaban muy bien y conocían bien el uno del otro, eso y que en alguna que otra escasa ocasión que se llegaban a ver de lejitos cuando sus escuelas organizaban partidos de fútbol. La miró un poco más esperando a que ella no lo notara, pero al ver como los ojos azules de la albina se posaban en él, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior al sentir como aquella aguja pasaba por su piel, dejando una tinta que por lo visto sería permanente. La chica le sonrió levemente mientras él hacía lo mismo de una manera un poco tsundere, ¿raro, no?, solo en ciertas ocasiones actuaba igual de tsundere como el amigo/rival de Natsu.

No supo cuando tiempo más paso cuando se quedó observando más diseños. Pero al sentir que alguien lo llamaba picando su brazo y notar que era Lisanna, supuso que tal vez mucho. Miró horrorizado su reloj y ella solo sonrió.

—Tranquilo, no ha pasado más de una hora. —Dijo entre risas.

—¿Enserio? —Cuestiono algo incrédulo mientras ella asentía.

—Es raro verte en persona y tan cerca, cuando solo hablamos por facebook y en pocas ocasiones nos hemos visto de lejos. —Menciono con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Tú crees? —Respondió Sting entre risas. —Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—¿No es obvio? —Dijo mostrando su hombro izquierdo, el cual estaba tatuado con las iniciales "E.N.D" en un tipo de letra cursiva muy lindo y bien detallado.

—¿Fin? —La albina levando la mano e hizo una negación con su dedo indice.

—Son las iniciales del nombre de mi novio. —Sonrió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—¿Natsu-san? —Ella asintió. —¿Él también se hará uno con tus iniciales?

—Sí, se supone que los dos vendríamos pero como tuvo entrenamiento de fútbol de improvisto no pudo venir.

—¿Entrenamiento de fútbol?, yo pase por ahí hace rato y no había nadie. —Respondió algo serio.

—¿Enserio? —Cuestiono ladeando un poco la cabeza y él rubio asintió.

—Tal vez fueron a una de las otras canchas de entrenamiento que son más grandes.

—¿Tú crees? —Pregunto dudosa, a lo que él rubio volvió a asentir. —Bueno, entonces me iré, creo que Happy no ha comido…por cierto, ¿Cómo está tu gato?, Lector ¿cierto?

—Lector está bien, me sirvieron los consejos que me diste de cuidado hacia los gatos, gracias Lisanna-san.

—¡No hay de que! —Dijo algo avergonzada.—Solo dime Lisanna, acorta el san, es algo penoso haha.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Menciono entre risas el rubio. —¿Está bien si te acompaño?, no lo tomes como si te estuviera acosando o algo, pero recuerdo que platicamos de donde vivíamos y en tu mismo edificio vive mi amigo Rufus.—Dijo de manera rápida, pues no quería verse como alguna clase de acosador, y aparte era cierto, Rufus vivía en el mismo edificio que Lisanna.

—Me parece bien. —Sonrió.

Y así se fueron entre platicas mientras se dirigían al apartamento de la Strauss. Eran triviales, cómicas, algunas cosas eran sobre datos curiosos, programas de televisión, cómics, vídeo juegos o mangas e incluso se detuvieron a comprar un helado y ver algunas tiendas, aunque solo por fuera, pero el recorrido fue entretenido. Hasta que llegaron al edificio mencionado, ambos entraron al ascensor, no sin antes saludar al portero.

—¿A cual piso vas?

—Al cinco. —Respondió la albina mientras buscaba las llaves del apartamento en el bolsillo de su short. —¿Y tú?

—Igual . —Termino de decir con una sonrisa amplia mientras oprimía el botón. —Por cierto…tengo una duda…¿Por qué _END? _—Pregunto haciendo referencia al tatuaje de la albina.

—Son las iniciales de su nombre completo, solo que no es tan conocido su primer nombre ya que solo le gusta que le llamen por Natsu, y aparte de que su primer nombre solo es conocido por muy pocas personas.—Ella pensó meditarlo por unos minutos hasta que hablo. —_Etherious._—Dijo, ganándose una mirada confundida del rubio, había tomado confianza en decirle pues sabía cuanto el rubio admiraba a Natsu.—Es su primer nombre, pero shh, yo no te dije nada.—Dijo divertida.

—Ya veo…—Sonrió levemente.

El recorrido en el elevador fue un poco silencioso, debido a los constantes mareos que Sting tenía, pero lograba disimularlos bien. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron. Se despidieron y Sting tomo el camino de la izquierda y ella de la derecha. Hasta que llego hasta la puerta de su apartamento, saco su llave y abrió la perilla, una vez que entro se aseguro de cerrar la puerta. Cuando entro a la sala fue recibida por un felino azulado.

—Happy~ —Tomo al felino entre brazos mientras le brindaba algunas caricias y este hacía lo mismo a la vez que ronroneaba. —¿Sabes?, hoy conocí en persona a un buen amigo con el que platico en facebook y…—Escucho al felino maullar nuevamente.—Discúlpame, seguro que tienes hambre, vamos a la cocina a buscar algo de tu pescado. —Al escuchar eso el gatito soltó un singular "aye!", algo poco común en los gatos. Busco entre la alacena el plato del felino y paso al refrigerador a sacar un poco de pescado para colocarlo en el microondas y entregarlo desmenuzado y al mismo tiempo tibio al felino. Cuando dejo a Happy solo, volvió a dirigirse a la sala y se saco los zapatos para dirigirse a su cuarto, que se encontraba hasta el fondo.

La albina iba un poco emocionada, pues cuando Natsu regresara de su practica le mostraría lo que se había echo en el hombro. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era recostarse en su cómoda cama y ponerse algo de pomada, pues Jellal le había mencionado que si no se daba el cuidado requerido podría hacerle algún tipo de alergia. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su cuarto y abrió la puerta.

—¿Pero que…?—Y así como fue abierta fue cerrada de manera rápida.

_**#**_

—Entonces, la próxima reunión para lo de la tocada será en casa de nosotros, dado a que hay más espacio y aparte tenemos libre el garage. —Decía Sting mientras iba saliendo del apartamento de Rufus.

—Sí, me parece bien y tengo un buen recuerdo de que allí no habrá vecinos fastidiosos quejándose de que hacemos ruido.

—Por mi está bien, aparte nuestros padres nunca están. —Respondió restando importancia.

—Eso es mejor aun dado a qu-…

Su platica se vio cortada por algo que llamo la atención de ambos. El ruido de cosas quebrándose y cayéndose de un apartamento venían. Algo que dejo levemente anonados a ambos rubios.

—¿Eso siempre pasa? —Pregunto Eucliffe.

—No, es la primera vez que escucho algo así desde que vivo aquí. —Respondió asomándose. —Oh, vaya es en el apartamento de los Strauss.

—¿¡Qué cosa dices!? —Chillo Sting.—¿¡Y sí se metieron a robar!?, ¡Lisanna-san está allí!

Y antes de que Rufusu pudiese detenerlo, Sting ya se había echado a correr rumbo al apartamento de donde provenían aquellos ruidos. Toco repetidas veces pero nadie respondió, entonces recurrió a entrar a la fuerza. Y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar toda la sala echa garras, llena de pedazos de vidrios, la mesita de estar rota, los sillones volteados y por último ver a Lisanna con un bate de metal golpeando algunos cuadros que había en una repisa, para después pisarlos en el acto. Cuando él iba a llamarla otra voz se le adelantaron.

—¡Lisanna! —Era la voz de Natsu. Él cual venía sin camisa y solo un pants mal puesto. —¡Yo…yo puedo explicarlo!

—¿Qué vas a explicarme? —Respondió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. —¿El como te estabas revolcando con otra mientras yo pensaba que estabas en tu practica de fútbol?

—¡No es así!...bueno sí pero yo...¡aargghhh!...yo…yo…

—Ahorrate tus comentarios Dragneel.

—Yo puedo explicarlo todo. —Se hizo presente otra voz que sonaba temblorosa. Lisanna solo había soltado un bufido y Sting se giró rápido para ver a la dueña de esa voz, pues la reconocería donde fuera.

—¿¡Lucy!? —Grito Sting al ver a la rubia a medio vestir y con su blusa mal puesta.

—¿¡Sting!?

—¿Se conocen? —Preguntaron Natsu y Lisanna al mismo tiempo a la par que ambos rubios asentían.

—Somos primos segundos al igual que lo somos de Laxus-san. —Menciono Sting mirando a Lucy con confusión.

Tanto Natsu como Lisanna estaban sorprendidos de escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de Sting. Natsu miró de reojo a Lisanna y después miró a su hombro, está al darse cuenta lo miró de mala gana y se tapo el hombro con una de sus manos y sin más salió del departamento. Natsu intento irse tras de ella, pero el brazo de Sting lo detuvo.

—No creo que sea conveniente que vaya usted a buscarla Natsu-san. —Dijo de manera seria.

—¿Y tú? —Pregunto de manera entre acusadora e inquisidora.

—Tal vez, podría hablarle de algo que no quiera recordar al verlo a usted Natsu-san. —Dijo de manera seca. Él miso Eucliffe se había sorprendido por la forma en la que le había respondido a Natsu. Carraspeo un poco la garganta y hablo de nuevo. —Lucy te has pasado de nuevo de la raya, en verdad no creí que fueras capaz de hacerlo.—Fue lo que dijo mientras daba una mirada desaprovatoria a la rubia y después se dirigía a la salida.

—¿Qué quiso decir con que "serías capaz de hacerlo"? —Le cuestiono Natsu, lo que provocó que la rubia tragara saliva.

**_#_**

Sting había salido del edificio. Perdió de vista a Lisanna, y por mera suerte se le había ocurrido preguntarle al portero si la había visto. Este le menciono que ella había salido casi corriendo del lugar y una vez que el portero le dijo que rumbo había tomado, salió corriendo. Paso varias cuadras y seguía corriendo, sin dejar de buscarla. Por su mente pasaba mil veces la misma pregunta _"¿Por qué estaba corriendo como un loco para buscarla?"_.

—_"Somos buenos amigos…aunque solo sea vía facebook, somos buenos amigos…me ha dado buenos consejos para el cuidado de Lector…" —_Fue lo que paso por su mente mientras seguía corriendo en busca de Lisanna.

Siguió su trayecto por las calles del centro, pero no obtuvo ningún encuentro con ella. Eran las 7:40pm y nada de la menor de los Strauss, sus hermanos estarían como un demonio y una bestia…literalmente. Suspiro de manera exasperada y paso sus manos entre sus rubios cabellos.

—¡Eso es! —Grito ganando miradas curiosas de algunas personas, aunque este las ignoro por completo y se fue corriendo en dirección a donde sabía que exactamente ella estaría.

Sí, sin duda alguna ir a las gradas que estaban en la cancha donde tenían entrenamientos de fútbol había sido el su último recurso. Entro sin problema alguno, pues el entrenaba allí mismo. Listo, si ella no estaba allí ya no la buscaría más. Camino entre las canchas viendo algunos equipos entrenar pero no había resultado alguno. Justo se iba a dar por vencido hasta que escucho unos comentarios que provenían de unos tipos de Cuarto Puppy, como los había echo llamar Elfman en el último partido que habían tenido, cuando Bacchus se atrevió a apostar entre el partido y las hermanas de Elfman.

—Sí, ha estado allí desde hace horas, al menos eso dicen los que ya estaban aquí antes que nosotros. —Menciono uno.

—Yo le haría compañía, pero ya he quedado con la hija del entrenador de Fairy Tail. —Añadió Bacchus.

—¿¡Pero que demonios le pasa a ese chico de Saber!?

¡Perfecto, la había encontrado! Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a las últimas gradas donde la vio en las más altas. Suspiro y penso en si debía o no acercarse, ahora ese era el dilema. Pues no sabría que reacción tendría la albina. Trago profundo y luego exhalo.

—Bueno…tal vez esto sea suicidio. —Y sin más comenzó a subir las gradas como si de escalones se trataran. Lo cual llamo la atención de Lisanna, la cual lo miró con sorpresa y se paso las manos por los ojos para ponerse de pie después. —¡Lisanna-san, espera! —Ella bufo y en pocos segundos Sting ya se encontraba a un lado de ella.

—Que…¿Qué pasa? —Se atrevió a preguntar ella con la voz levemente quedada.

—Yo…bueno…yo…—Se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y desvió la mirada. —Sonará algo tonto, pero quiero saber…¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿No es obvio? —Respondió llena de ironía.

—Lisanna-san. —La llamó de manera autoritaria. —Yo solo quiero que sepas que he venido aquí por voluntad propia, quiero saber…bueno…vine aquí por que...por que…eres mi amiga…aunque solo nos hayamos visto pocas veces, pero todas las veces que platicamos por inbox son geniales y…¡Y es obvio que quiero saber todo lo que te pasa!, porque eso hacen los amigos ¿no es verdad?

La peliblanca ensancho sus ojos azules, que ahora estaban rojos e hinchados de llorar. Aparte Sting podía notar todavía algunos rasgos de lagrimas por sus mejillas. Se acerco inconscientemente y se sentó a un lado de donde ella estaba parada, dio una palmadita a la lamina, invitando a que ella se sentara de nuevo. Ella agacho la cabeza y oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo y parecía levemente temblar.

—Dime Sting…—Sonaba más tranquila que antes.— Que…supongamos que…¿Cómo te sentirías…de llegar a tu casa y creer que todo marcha bien, hasta que entras a tu cuarto y ves a tu novia teniendo sexo con otro?

Sting suspiro. —Te diré que…honestamente no sé como me sentiría…yo…no sabría como sentirme porque…porque yo nunca he tenido novia.

Lisanna lo miro sorprendida. —¿Es una broma? —Sting nego.

—Te contare solo si te sientas. —Lisanna hizo un leve puchero, pero accedió a sentarse y esté sonrió. —¿Sabes?, yo nunca he tenido una novia y…

—¿Minerva? —Cuestiono ella rápidamente en un intento de centrarse en lo que Sting le contara.

—Con ella fue un matrimonio arreglado porque mi padre tenía un acuerdo con él de ella, pero ninguno de los dos estaba bien con ser algo más que no fuera amigos.

—¿Entonces porque se llevaban tan bien?, no pueden decir que solo por la apariencia.

—Eso es porque siempre hemos sido amigos, desde niños. —La albina sintió una punzada en el pecho, ella y Natsu también siempre fueron amigos, y aparte de que su noviazgo empezó siendo niños.—Y siempre aprendimos a llevarnos bien, muy a pesar de que ella tuviera mal carácter…lo de nosotros fue tipo como lo de Gray con Nano, solo que sin apariencias.

—¿Entonc-…

—Con certeza te puedo decir que la única vez que me enamoré fue de Yukino, pero ella decidió por Rogue, yo…no te puedo decir que me enoje con ellos, nosotros quedamos sin rencores y ahora yo estoy feliz por ambos…Lo único…lo único es que…—Soltó una risilla que llamo la atención de Lisanna, ¿Por qué se reía? Si se supone que eso era un mal momento para él, o al menos lo fue.

—¿Entonces porque lo cuentas como si fuera algo gracioso?

—Es que...lo gracioso es que...hay veces que la vida es muy tranza[*], ¿sabes?, cada que yo me interesaba en alguien iba con buenas intenciones, aunque no pareciera, haz de cuenta que, un día estaba bien con la muchacha y todo era tipo miel sobre hojuelas, y misteriosamente al día siguiente ya tenía novio. —Lisanna sintió un estrujón en su pecho al escuchar aquello proveniente del rubio.—He llegado a pensar en que tal vez...no hay mujer que pueda aguantarme...simplemente creo que esto del amor no es lo mío.

—Y yo que me quejo por algo sin importancia cómo lo de hace rato.—Sollozo levemente.

—No digas eso Lisanna-san claro que lo que viste allá adentro estuvo mal...cualquiera hubiera reaccionado como tu lo hiciste pero...realmente...realmente no sé cómo se sienta...pero tampoco es cómo si estuviera tan contento por lo que mi prima hizo...pero, algo...no sé como explicarlo.—Se paso ambas manos entre sus cabellos pues la verdad no sabia como explicarse.—Solamente se que lo único que paso por mi mente fue venir a buscarte.—Sonrío ampliamente.

Lisanna ensanchó sus ojos, los cuales se fueron llenando de lágrimas automáticamente y comenzó a sollozar. Sting entro un poco en pánico, no soportaba ver llorar a una chica simplemente no lo toleraba, eso era algo que compartía en similitud con Gray, el caso ahora era ¿Qué hacer?, él solo intentó comentarle algo que la hiciera olvidar aunque fuera por unos instantes el mal rato ocurrido anteriormente, no esperaba hacerla llorar más.

—_"¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago?, ¡No quería hacerla llorar más!, si sus hermanos la ven así y conmigo al lado, ¡seguro me matan!_, _vamos Sting piensa en algo…algo…"_ —Era lo que pensaba el rubio.

Bien, con certeza él no sabía con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo, solo llego a reaccionar cuando sintió algo suave en sus manos, y fue cuando noto que su mano estaba en la cabeza de Lisanna, algo que tomo a ella también por sorpresa y alzo levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de Sting y este sonriéndole ampliamente. Sus ojos se aguaron más al ver de nuevo su sonrisa, ¿Qué carajos tenía Sting? Que al sonreír de esa manera solo lograba recordarle a Natsu. Inconscientemente recargo su cabeza en el torso del muchacho y comenzó a temblar, producto de sus constantes sollozos mal contenidos.

—Llora Lisanna-san…llora. —Le susurro mientras le acariciaba el cabello. —Saca todo el llanto que tengas dentro, no importa cuánto lleve, estaré aquí para sostenerte.

—Sí…—Dijo temblorosamente. Se sentía tonta, muy tonta pero sobre todo se sentía débil y vulnerable, pues la escena de Natsu y Lucy haciendo el amor en su cama estaba muy presente, ¿Por qué hacer el amor?, fácil ella lo había notado muy rápido por la forma en la que ambos reaccionaban entre sí, eso era muy diferente a cómo cuándo ellos dos llegaban a tener relaciones. Ella había notado que desde hace tiempo todo se empezaba a tornar diferente, incluso fue directa con Natsu y le pregunto si pasaba algo malo, lo cual él había negado, ella notaba la monotonía y las constantes rutinas pero, la forma de ser de Natsu con ella le daba una mínima esperanza e ilusión de que todo estaba bien, cuan equivocada estaba Lisanna Strauss.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Le pregunto Sting al sentir que los sollozos eran menos y la respiración estaba más neutral. Lisanna asintió lentamente sin decir palabra. —Ya es tarde…—Añadió nuevamente el rubio, pues el cielo ya se tornaba oscuro y el reloj que había en las canchas marcaba que faltaban menos de veinte minutos para la media noche. —Debo llevarte con tus hermanos, deben de estar muy preocupados por ti.

—Está…está bien. —Fue lo único que respondió. Luego miró su celular y sudo frío. —30 llamadas de Mirajane y 70 mensajes de texto de Elfman…

—Creo que deberías responder. —Dijo con algo de nerviosismo en la voz, pues sabía que con _La bestia y La demonio _ no se jugaba…a menos que quisieras suicidarte.

Una vez que Lisanna había llamado a sus preocupados hermanos para calmarlos y decirles que iriá a casa de ellos a pasar la noche y que sobre todo se encontraba bien, ella y Sting retomaron su andar para ir a la residencia de los demonios. El recorrido fue silencioso, Sting lo comprendía no pensaba presionarla ni tampoco pedirle detalle del asunto de en la tarde, no era correcto o al menos no por ahora, pues de todos modos sí o sí, tendría respuestas. Aunque eso significara estar hostigando a su prima Lucy. Él no sabía mucho del tema, pero conocía de antemano las intenciones de ella, tampoco fuera que tuviera en contra de Lisanna, todo lo contrario a eso, él sabía que ellas dos se llevaban bien. Pero la cosa era que, Lucy tenía el problema de hacer apuestas con Levy para saber quien tenía más acostones o conquistas, eso y sumándole que en un par de ocasiones llego a escuchar que ambas habían nombrado a Natsu, y eso ya era cosa seria. Pero no le tomo importancia pues Lucy y Natsu eran los mejores amigos, pero solo a ojos de otros y de eso, hoy se había dado cuenta.

–Ya llegamos. —Susurro Lisanna mientras que Sting trago saliva y sudaba frío al momento en que Lisanna abría la puerta de la casa y ambos entraban.

Y en cuestión de segundos Mirajane y Elfman ya se encontraban abrazando a Lisanna, sus semblantes mostraban mucha preocupación, angustia y sobre todo miedo. La menos de los Strauss se encontraba en medio de sus hermanos mayores, permitiendo que ambos la abrazaran, pues sabía que ellos tenían miedo de perderla de nuevo. Sting miró algo conmovido la escena, aunque esa mirada conmovedora paso a una de terror al sentir las miradas asesinas de Mirajane y Elfman.

—Nos tenías demasiado preocupados Lisanna, ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntaba un tanto alivida Mirajane. —¡Estas llorando!, ¿¡Que fue lo que te paso!? ¿¡Que te hicieron!?

—¿¡Que hacías con ella!? —Grito Elfman señalando a Sting. —¡Estar con las hermanas menores de otros no es de hombres y más cuando ya tienen novio!

—Te equivocas. —Respondió en seco la menor, lo cual llamo la atención de los tres presentes y las palabras que estaba por decir le costaban salir de su garganta. —Natsu y yo…él…él y yo ya no somo novios.

Tanto Mirajane como Elfman estaban sorprendidos, incluyendo al mismo Sting. Los dos hermanos mayores de Lisanna posaron nuevamente sus miradas sobre el chico rubio.

—¡Espero que tú no tengas nada que ver con esto! —Volvió a gritar Elfman, solo que esta vez se encontraba sujetando de manera brusca al Eucliffe de su camisa.

—¡Oye tranquilo, yo no hice nada! —Se defendió el rubio.

—¡Basta Elfman, Sting no hizo nada malo!...al contrario de Natsu…

—Espero una buena explicación del porque de tus palabras Lisanna…y espero que sea convincente. —Menciono tangente mirando de manera acusadora a Sting.

—¿¡Entonces porque estabas con ella y venía llorando!? —Bramo Elfman nuevamente.

—¡Yo solo me ofrecía a traerla a casa después de buscarla!

—¿Eso es verdad Lisanna? —La nombrada asintió a la pregunta de su hermana mayor. —¿Por qué dices que al contrario de Natsu esté chico de Sabertooth no te ha hecho algo malo?

—No quisiera hablar de eso Mirajane. —La mayor de los Strauss se sorprendió por el tono que uso su hermana. Entonces algo de verdad andaba mal. —No me siento muy bien y solo quisiera tomar un baño y descansar. —Fue lo último que dijo mientras se giraba para ir al segundo piso, aunque detuvo un poco su andar y se giro levemente para mirar al rubio. —Gracias por todo Sting, lamento causarte problemas. —Y sin más volvió a tomar su camino para ir al segundo piso.

Cuando Elfman y Mirajane se cercioraron de que Lisanna cerrara la puerta del baño se giraron hacia Sting.

—Tú…tú sabes algo. —Dijo de manera amenazante Elfman.

—Claro que lo sé, pero no soy quien para contarles.

Mirajane suspiro y lo miró con una expresión más serena pero seria al mismo tiempo. —Por favor…por favor dinos lo que paso…si nosotros le preguntamos a Lisanna ella no nos dirá nada.

—Y con justa razón. —Respondió Sting tomando camino hacía la puerta con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —No creo que ella quiera contarles la tan desagradable escena que se topo en la tarde en su departamento. —Soltó un bufido al notar que ambos hermanos lo miraban confundidos. —Incluso a mi me da vergüenza por los problemas en los que se enrolla mi prima.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Lucy en esto?

—Mucho…mucho que ver…y mucho más de lo que debería junto con Natsu-san.

—¿Por qué tan de repente hablas con desprecio del sujeto al cual admiras por tanto tiempo? ¡Eso no es de hombres!

—Cualquier símbolo de admiración paso a cero desde el momento en que mi prima se acostó con él en el departamento de tú hermana mientras que ella los cachó en plena movida. —Esto último lo dijo haciendo una señal con la mano que significaba "coger". Se giró rumbo a la puerta y la abrió. —Yo solo cumplí como amigo de Lisanna-san al traerla aquí…y solo les diré que en estos momentos ella de verdad los necesita a los dos, en fin, me voy. —Y sin más salió de la casa de los Strauss dejando a ambos hermanos sorprendidos por lo recién mencionado por Sting.

—Mira-nee…tú…¿tú crees cierto todo lo que el chico Saber nos dijo?

—No lo sé, lo que sí es que le agradezco infinitamente que nos haya traído a Lisanna…no sabemos que pudo haberle pasado de no ser por él…segundo…Natsu Dragneel va a tener una platica seriamente conmigo.

**_._**

**_To be continued..._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Charan! (?), mucho drama eh? -al menos eso creo yo xD-, total ya se que en esté capitulo se ve de muy victima a Lisanna, pero ya en el siguiente se verá lo que pasa con Lucy, y sí, sí quise relacionar como primos al trio de rubios (Laxus, Sting y Lucy), de alguna forma en un mundo alterno tendría sentido xD, total...¿A que es medio triste la vida amorosa de Stingukun?, meeeh! la verdad dudo que esto sea un two shot xD, más bien creo que por como va máximo solo serán cuatro capítulos, ah sí, y el titulo es de la canción de The calling (naaaahhh! apoco!? -sarcasmo total-) la canción esa me inspiró xD, e incluso puse escenas referentes al video (incluido lo del tatuaje), si han visto el video lo entenderán, eso sumandole lo que dice la canción es jodidamente hermosa y queda perfectamente a la historia xD, en fin...solo aclararé, Lucy no es mala, que le guste tener acostones y sexo con otros es diferente (aclaro esto antes de recibir arena!), pero bueh ya se verá en el siguiente capítulo! <strong>

**ah si!, quería preguntarles en general, ¿Quisieran que respondiera a sus reviews en cada capítulo de esté fanfic y los demás que tengo?, y si fuese así les gustaría que fuese al final de cada capítulo o vía inbox?, bueh!, espero sus respuestas y comentarios (cofcofconarenacofcof), bueeh ya me voy, que me ando semi muriendo de sueño, tenía dos o tres semanas de no dormirme a estás horas de la madrugada xD.**

**~Chachos~ **


End file.
